


We've Got Rum and Tequila

by BeniciHOE



Category: Benicio del Toro - Fandom, Excess Baggage, Excess Baggage (Movie)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE
Summary: “Let's see... we've got rum, tequila and rum... and rum and tequila. What would you like?” Vincent asked from his spot at the counter, reading off the labels on the bottles from the mini-bar.“You don't have to be drunk to kiss me,” Emily whispered, smilingly shyly up from her spot on the bed. She stood up and met him halfway across the room.“Well... I'm not drunk.”





	We've Got Rum and Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> I love Benicio del Toro and Iove this movie! <3

* * *

 

 

“Let's see... we've got rum, tequila and rum... and rum and tequila. What would you like?” Vincent asked from his spot at the counter, reading off the labels on the bottles from the mini-bar.

 

“You don't have to be drunk to kiss me,” Emily whispered, smilingly shyly up from her spot on the bed. She stood up and met him halfway across the room.

 

“Well... I'm not drunk.”

 

Emily saw the look in his eyes, the same look she had mirrored back to her. She stood up from where she was perched on the bed and met him halfway across the room. She could have stepped back when he brought their bodies into contact with each other but she wanted him and knew what her choice would be. Her breath caught as her breasts brushed against his chest, as their thighs came together. Vincent brought his hand up and gently cupped her chin, bringing her mouth down to his.

  


* * *

 

 

She put on a facade, seeming to be an extrovert, unafraid and not the type to shy away from anything. When she was a child, she used to hide behind her father when he bothered to acknowledge her presence, using him as a shield between herself and the stranger. When she had to go to school and leave her father at the gate, she held back, wanting to talk to the other kids but not knowing what to say or how to say it.

 

As a teenager, she kept to one good friend and used her as a shield in much the same way she had with her father all those years ago. She let her friend do the talking in social situations and blushed furiously if a boy entered the same room as her, causing her to make her excuses and dash out. Now she needed to overcome this, wanted to show Vincent that she trusted him enough to open herself up to him in every intimate way.

  


* * *

 

 

Her chest tightened once when their lips touched, a mere brush of lips. God, she only knew him for two days; and yet, she felt like she knew him all her life. He pulled back and looked down at her. She stared, eyes wide and aware, a faint trace of fear under the longing that swirled through her deepening blue depths. A breath shuddered through her lips, her tongue darted out to wet them.

 

Vincent almost groaned when she didn't push him away or remove her face from his feather-light clasp and step back a safe distance from him. He couldn’t believe how much he came to care for her in such a short time frame especially how their relationship began. He knew what he did was wrong, stealing cars wasn’t the best or honest way to make a living but this was the path he chose. He was being truthful with her about coming with him to Brazil. They would make a perfect pair.  

 

He brought their lips together again, this time pressing his more firmly against hers. He closed his eyes immediately, and Emily followed suit. The taste of her was more exquisite then he dreamed of. The kiss in the car at the gasoline station didn’t count in his mind, this was their first kiss and he would have her remember it.

 

The kiss was slow and gentle, a tasting, a testing of each other’s wants. Vincent's lips slid over hers, rubbing once, twice before changing the angle and meshing their mouths together. Emily’s breath caught in her chest at how soft his lips were, how gentle he was being. Slowly, hesitantly, she brought one of the hands that had been fisted at her side up to touch his face. Her fingers brushed his jaw lightly, then she settled her palm on the side of his cheek, right below his ear, rubbing her thumb gently back and forth.

 

Vincent clenched his jaw momentarily, surprised at how that small touch burned his skin. When her thumb stroked once, he groaned. He longed to tangle his other hand in her hair but he didn’t want to move too fast and scare her away.

 

When his lips parted his new focus was her plump top lip, Emily pulled air sharply in through her nose, sighing softly into the kiss and ran her fingers down the sharp angle of his jaw. Her other hand was fisted in the fabric of his t-shirt, itching to run up his side, to touch him everywhere. She could feel her pulse quicken as he began to lightly suck on her top lip, then his tongue tentatively brushed her bottom one.

 

He could feel her heart beating fast against his chest and wondered if she could feel how hard his was beating right along with hers. He longed to bring her closer, lay her down on the bed with his weight on top of her, have her molded to him so there was no mistaking how feverishly they wanted each other. Oh, he knew she wanted him.

 

He felt her fingers clutch his shirt, the way they curled inward, the heat of her hand scorching through the thin material. He changed the angle of the kiss again, slanting his mouth downward this time. He tried not to move, wanting to make it her decision, but his will power was quickly fading away and his body seemed to have a mind of its own, his hips angled forward, pressing his covered erection against her stomach.

 

She sucked in a sharp breath at the precise moment his tongue ran along her teeth. It slipped through that ivory seam and touched the tip of her tongue. The fingers that had a death grip on her shirt untangled suddenly, and Emily's eyes flashed open. She commanded her body utterly still whereas Vincent reluctantly pulled back. His pupils were blown wide, expanded from lust, dark, deep, and she clearly could see the will and unbridled yearning in their depths. Focused sharply on her.

 

He examined her face closely, watching as she flitted through emotions with lightning speed, as her eyes searched his gaze. Her breathing was swiftly turning into pants because he had not backed away his body from hers, the jerky movement of her quick breathing teased his senses in all the right places. Emily blushed, her cheeks flushed from arousal, and she could feel her pulse beating rapidly at her throat. Vincent slid his hand that had stayed on her chin down to rub lightly over that telltale sign of her arousal. He saw her swallow sharply, heard the whimper that she tried swallowed with it but failed. Then his eyes moved back up to hers and darkened further.

 

Her eyes were dreamy, cloudy, her gaze centered intently on him. Her brows were knit with... _what was it_ , he puzzled. Longing, confusion, restraint? All three? He waited another heartbeat before taking her mouth once more. As he had expected her to, she closed her lips, then, miraculously, opened them again, however solely a touch, therefore he would have to be compelled to work on gaining any further entry.

 

He moved his gaze to discern what she was considering, however her eyes had shut. Emily’s pout deepend, tinged with an unmistakable line of franticness. His eyes slid shut as well and his tongue darted out to delicately run the crease of her teeth once more. He brought his other hand up and slid it into her hair, holding the back of her head and clinging it fixably to him.

 

Surprise flickered through him for a moment once he felt her hand, the one that had remained at her side, grip his hip, clutching once, then slowly began the tantalizing slide up his ribs, his chest, the fingers fanning out to encase his entire throat and stroke a few of times, then once more to rest on the other side of his face. Her teeth parted a fraction and he quickly swept his tongue in before she could pull back.

 

When their tongues touched, Emily gasped gently, her fingers instinctively flowing through his hair and pressing his mouth harder hers. A slow heat started right below her heart, that was thundering against his, and started to creep with aching slowness downward into her belly. The involuntary gasp had given him broader access to her sweet depths and he took advantage of the chance by plunging his tongue in further and rubbing it against hers, then stroking it on the roof of her mouth.

  


Her breath hitched at the new, slightly odd yet appealing sensation. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, and the sudden, sharp shock of pleasure that elicited as her nipples rubbed against the lace of her bra pulled a moan from her. They hardened to tight, aching peaks with a quickness that would have amazed her had she been able to think clearly, and the low burn that had balled in her stomach flashed high and bright, then began to spread through her abdomen and crawl lower, into her hips and down her thighs, arousal making her wet.

 

He definitely heard her moan, felt it vibrate in her throat almost like a purr, and allowed himself to as well. He took the final step and brought their bodies closer together. Now he could feel her heart knocking against his, even felt the quivers of her stomach muscles. Her tongue, which had rested on the bottom of her mouth while his stroked the roof, reached up and rubbed boldly against his. The pleasure of tongue touching tongue caused her to moan into his mouth again, and her hands slid across his shoulders, gripping them and then pulling so that her breasts were completely flattened against the solid wall of his chest. Her body vibrated, he could feel it.

 

He knew she attempted to keep one small piece of herself - a sensible piece of herself - in check from the rest of her inflamed body. He likewise knew, felt, that rational part was not all that reluctantly surrendering to the craving that warmed their skin.

  


Vincent tilted her head back so he could reach deeper into the honeyed depths of her mouth, however this bared her throat and, although he detested to leave that hot little cove, he could not resist an opportunity to taste that smooth column. Vincent released her mouth, smiled when she created a little sound of distress and kissed her chin, then ran open-mouthed kisses down her neck, stopping at the bottom of her throat.

 

He dipped his tongue in that shallow pool, was tempted to go an inch or two lower and sip at her cleavage, but decided not to yet. Instead, he licked his way back up to the underside of her jaw and nipped at the pulse there, scraping his teeth along her sensitive skin as his fingers slowly scraped down her ribs. She gasped, her fingers bit into his shoulders, and she moved her mouth down to take his again with a little growl.

 

Her tongue sought entry first, reaching into his mouth and wrapping around his tongue. Mindlessly his hips thrust against hers once, and he was genuinely shocked when hers thrust right back, her pelvis bumping against the bulge in his pants. He groaned and lightly bit her bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue a moment later. She moaned and spread her hands across his chest, rubbing them up and down, up and down before pausing over his stomach and then slipping under his shirt to caress his naked skin.

 

This time his breath caught, and he, in turn, brought his hands up to the sides of her breasts, lightly grazing them and growling in satisfaction when she moaned. The growl turned into a deep groan when her hips thrust against him and her pelvis rubbed his crotch again. The hardness behind his fly tightened and grew and, mindlessly, Emily lifted one leg and wrapped it around his hip, heat seeking heat. Her lower body rubbed his several times, and he grimaced with the overwhelming urge to rip aside her panties and thrust into her fast and hard. Instead, he lifted his head and stared down into her upturned face, her lips parted and little gasping pants puffing out of her swollen mouth.

 

She opened her eyes slowly, had to focus them on Vincent's intent and burning gaze. When her eyes cleared and she started to become aware of what she was doing, she froze and caught her breath on a startled and distressed gasp. Next, her hips stopped pistoning against his, and her heart stuttered in mortification before it settled at a steady canter, but her leg remained locked about his hip as if the bone had solidified that way.

 

Her tongue nervously flicked out to moisten her bereft lips, and she didn't say a single thing as she stared into Vincent's dark eyes, though she longed to ask him why he had stopped. Then, as the seconds ticked past and the silence stretched out, the realization came to her and she gasped loudly, glancing down their bodies to the place where she still cradled his bulge in her cleft.

 

 _My God!_ she thought in horror. She'd completely forgotten she was a virgin! She squeezed her eyes closed and bit her bottom lip, trying to will away the aching lance of arousal that shot through her. The only thing that had stopped that piercing ache had been rubbing along the hard, thick bulge of Vincent's cock, which was safely hidden inside his pants. How could she have lost herself in the sheer ecstasy of how he made her feel so completely that the danger of jeopardizing her virginity had never even entered her mind? She groaned to herself and cursed her hormones.

 

Besides the fact of her virginity, this just was not fair to Vincent. They were in a hotel room on the run from the authorities and the people after him for money. Her mouth opened to tell him she was sorry, that they had to stop before it went any further, but the look on his face stopped the words from coming. His eyes weren't so hot anymore, weren't so focused on the one thing that would stop the ache in their bodies. His brown gaze considered her face quietly, his lips pursed in thought.

 

God help her, she wanted to nibble on those lips.

 

She shook her head hard to banish those impossible thoughts and opened her mouth again to turn Vincent down. A tightness settled in her heart, constricted her lungs. She didn't want to turn him away! Oh, god help her, she wanted him to take her right there right now. Her heart lurched when she realized that his hands were gripping her hips, holding their middles together and that his thumbs were rubbing circles on her hip bones. His gaze dropped to her lips and lingered, then lifted and stared into her eyes.

 

The heat was still there, she thought with little shivers of apprehension. It no longer burned quite so hot, but it was still there. The evidence was in how piercing and steady his startlingly blue gaze was, in how rigid the bulge that was pressed so intimately against her remained. She licked her lips, tried a third time to tell him to let her go, let her up; to leave and go home. But he spoke first and shocked her speechless.

 

The heat was still there, she thought with little shivers of apprehension. It no longer burned quite as hot, however it was still there. The proof was in how piercing and steady his alarming brown gaze was, in how rigid the bulge that was pressed so intimately against her remained. She licked her lips, tried a third time to ask him to let her go, let her leave. However, he spoke first and what Vincent said floored her.

 

"I know you're a virgin," he began quietly, his gaze holding her immobile. "I could read it on you and then you confirmed it by saying you don’t have a boyfriend. I knew," he whispered. "And I knew tonight that I would kiss you and that you would let me kiss you and show you how good it could be. I made up my mind when we were driving in that truck you stole." He looked down at her and smirked, took a deep breath, furrowed his brow for a second. "But I don't care," His eyes became gentle and kind, his face no longer taut with the strain of keeping arousal at bay. "I don't fall into bed easily.”

 

"There's only been one because I always see the potential of failure, but I want you," He whispered, waiting until the meaning had sunk in and Emily was shocked further into silence. "Sex is not casual to me, therefore I don’t see this as a casual encounter." A faint smile tilted his lips, lips Emily still wanted to claim as hers, despite how she knew she shouldn’t let this go any further.

 

"I care about you," he finally murmured, and his hands released her hips to trace her eyebrows, her cheekbones, her chin and lips with feather-light touches. He studied all of her features with a slightly baffled expression on his face.

 

Had she been a little more coherent, she might have been insulted by the expression. But she couldn't think of anything but how her heart had gone from canter to trot, how her insides were sighing at his words. How she ached and yearned to lose herself in him; in the comfort and pleasure his body so readily offered.

 

"Emily, I care about you, and you matter. You matter more than anybody ever has. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do." He took a deep breath and held it, then let it out and continued when he was certain her attention was focused on him again and not that little desperate part of her mind that denied what she wanted.

 

"Except that I know you want it." Her gaze sharpened and she clasped her lips together tightly, then turned her head away so he couldn't see the overwhelming truth in her eyes.

 

“Do you like my tummy?” She asked shyly.

 

“Yeah, it's nice,” Vincent replied, smiling down at her.

 

“Do you like my laugh?”

 

“If you smile.”

 

She looked up at him reverently, like he held the world in his hands and knew she wanted him irrevocably.

 

"And I respect your feelings and your wants and..." He let out an explosive breath so suddenly she jerked her gaze back to his. She sucked in her breath slowly, her heart reacting to the renewed burning in his eyes and steadily gathering speed towards a gallop.

 

"I want to see you come."

 

His words shocked her. Not the blunt way in which he said them, but because he said them with such fervor, and all she could think was romance novels. Men said things like this in romance novels, not in real life. In actuality, they only wanted to fuck you. They never cared, truly cared, about your own pleasure, about giving you exclusive pleasure. They only wanted theirs. And yet she found no scathing comeback that she would normally have used had another man said those words to her. Because she could see it in his eyes and feel it in his body language that what he said was true. He wanted that shattering pleasure with her, and perhaps only her.

 

A jolt went through her at the thought that he would possibly want even want her. Not intercourse - he would never pressure her into that. She knew it as she knew that the seasons would never cease to change. However, he might possibly expect a favor in return. She bit her lip, the thought of doing that to him momentarily making her insides churn.

  


As if he had read her thoughts, had been reading them all along, he shook his head gently and framed her face lightly, saying against her lips, "No no no no no no. You, Emily. Just you." His voice was soothing, his kiss tender and reassuring. “Do you know the best way to make a dream come true? Do you? It's to wake up.”

 

"I swear, I promise it's only you," He stroked her neck and leveled his intense gaze on hers, a silent plea for acceptance swirling around in those passionate depths. "Please," he asked in a hoarse voice barely above a whisper.

 

Her body screamed, Yes, of course! Don't be an idiot, Emily. Take what he offers! You know you want it. Her head said _eh, why not?_ _I'm as much tangled up as your hormones are._ And her heart murmured, _Will another man ever say what he has to you again? Do you really think there will be anyone else who will speak in such a selfless manner? Take it Emily. Take it while it's there._

 

Her conscience never even surfaced. The strong moral fiber, the thing that had gotten her through high school with her heart and self-respect intact, never said a word in the internal struggle that tore through her. It stayed beneath the tumultuous sea of feelings as if it knew that it would never win. It counted its losses and stayed out of harm's way. This was one battle it was too damn tired to fight.

 

 _Just this once_ , it sighed resignedly. _And we'll deal with consequences later._

 

Emily shut her eyes tight, clenched her fists, and then let out the breath she had been holding as she gave Vincent her answer.

 

"Alright," she whispered and was swept away again when his mouth swooped down to claim hers and his hips ground into hers.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments!


End file.
